


Twisted Path

by broken_hearted_bard



Series: Where The Path Diverges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Adds Additional Courses to Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Classical Doctrinal Belief System, Dark Arts, Dark Magick, Dark!Harry, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, Gray Magick, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Light Magick, M/M, Multi, OOC!Harry, Smart!Harry, The Ancient Studies Club, Traditionalism, Turning Canon On Its Head, non-canon, not canon, powerful!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: The sequel to Darkening Path.We pick up more than two months after the end of Darkening Path.





	1. The Journey Begins Here

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the Appendices if you have any questions, which can be found here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749963/chapters/31596714
> 
> If the timeline confuses you, please see the "Notes" chapter of the Appendices.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than two months after the end of Darkening Path, some of the gang gets together to help.
> 
> Note: Death Eaters escaped Azkaban a month before. Not all the ones you might think, though.

**August 29th 2004**

Five people, their heads shadowed and covered by the cloaks' hoods, stood in a circle in a dense forest. The forest was some distance away from Malfoy Manor and the circle was cast around them in a ring of fire.

What they did was dangerous, and they couldn't take any chances.

"We have three choices," the first person said.

"We know," came a smaller, quieter voice.

"Unless one of you has suddenly decided differently, we've already covered our options and chosen a path," said still another voice.

"I haven't changed my mind," a fourth person offered.

"Let us stop arguing and just get it done," the fifth person in the circle said, as he shook his head out of the cloak's hood. "I get that the secrecy is important, but this is ridiculous. Draco is risking his life to help us, and possibly the life of his mother. Let's just do this thing, I'm tired of waiting around."

"Not a very Slytherin attitude of you, is it, Blaise?" the first person commented.

Someone snorted. Another person shuffled their feet.

"We have already agreed, and I'm here to help as much as I can," came the second voice again.

"I agree with Blaise," Fred said gently as he pushed the hood off of his head. "Draco's waiting. There's an easy way, and we're running out of time. I was into the subterfuge and moodiness and cloaked meetings for a while, but we're agreed now. Let's just get on with it." He'd been the fourth person to speak, and he wanted it over.

"Luna, go get the House Elf," Theo said as he, too, emerged from the hood of the cloak he wore. 

Luna sighed and swayed back and forth for a minute. "Dobby!" she called.

Dobby popped into the middle of the circle and cringed. "Dobby doesn't like fire," he said.

"It's alright, Dobby, it's protecting us," Luna explained. 

Dobby nodded.

"Alright, Dobby, you're going to go get Neville and bring him to the Hogwarts Infirmary, where Madam Pomfrey is waiting to take care of him, then you'll come back here. Make sure there isn't anyone else around when you grab Neville. Okay?" George asked.

Dobby blinked. "Dobby will do as Heir George Weasley says."

"Great," George said. "We'll wait here."

A blueish, blurry light headed towards them. As it got to them it morphed into Draco's patronus.

"That is Draco's Tasmanian devil, which is the signal, go and get Lord Longbottom now, Dobby!" Blaise cried.

With a pop, Dobby was gone.

"Now, we wait for what, again?" Fred asked.

"For Neville to be saved, so then we can enact the next part of the plan. We have to make sure he's safe, before we get Draco's mother out of the Manor, and before Draco sets off the wards," Theo said.

"We leave for school in a week, and no one's heard from Harry since June -- we need to do this _now_. Neville needs us, and this is the only way," George said.

"Keep your hair on, George," said Fred. "Dobby will be back soon."

Moments later there was another pop and Dobby appeared in the circle once more. "Dobby has done what Master Harry's friends wanted. Neville Longbottom is at Hogwarts with Madam Pomfrey. What does wizards wanting Dobby to do now?"

"You can go back to Hogwarts, Dobby. Back to work. Thank you, for everything," Luna said.

Once Dobby had gone, Blaise looked at Theo.

"Your patronus, or mine?" he asked quietly.

Theo sighed. "Yours. Mine is much too unique. It'll draw attention."

Blaise pointed his wand at the ground and began the charm for his patronus.

George shook his head and halted the movement. "No, mine. I'll send it. My badger is much less noticeable than your antelope."

Blaise laughed. "Not to a Slytherin, it isn't," he said and finished the incantation. To his patronus he said, "Deliver the message: the badger in lion's clothing is saved, move to the second part of the plan." His antelope nodded at him and then canted off.

"Is everyone ready?" Theo asked as he looked around the circle. "We should only have a few moments before Draco gets to the Ward Room and unseats everyone who isn't a Malfoy."

"I wish Harry was here," commented Luna. "He's so powerful. It would help. But...he's still asleep."

"Asleep?" Fred asked. "What do you mean?"

"He's sleeping. Not peacefully, of course, as it's forced. But, yeah...he's not even sure where he is," she replied.

"Okay, well, since he's out of commission, he can't help us, so let's all do our best. I'm sure we wish other people were here too. Sally-Anne, Eve, Astoria, Mervyn...but they're not. It's just us. We have to do this. The better we are, the more Death Eaters will end up in Azkaban," George said sternly.

There were a few popping noises beside them and they all turned to look.

Auror Tonks, Auror Alastor Moody and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt stared at the small group of Hogwarts' students.

"What are we doing here?" Moody growled.

"You're about to arrest Death Eaters," Theo said casually.

"Draco's ousting them from the Manor, any moment now," Blaise said dryly.

"He's enacting the Malfoy-only wards?" Tonks asked.

Blaise nodded.

"That's....bold. And Neville? Will he be repelled by the wards too?" Tonks asked.

"We had a House Elf save him already, he's at Hogwarts," Luna explained. She was about to speak again when a series of black mists shot towards them from far away.

"They're here!" George cried.

The Aurors went on full-alert, the little assembled group went wands-at-the-ready inside their circle of fire and the battle magick began.

***

When the fight was over, all of the Death Eaters that had escaped Azkaban had been recaptured, which would allow the Auror core to discover more information and it would finally break the case wide open for if the Dark Lord had risen again or not.

All in all, it was a successful outing and the team of five Hogwarts' students had done more to help the Order of the Phoenix in one day than the entire Order had done in the last two months.

******************

TBC


	2. The White Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts the answers the following questions:  
> What happened to Harry?  
> What happened to Neville?

**_A run-down stone tower in the middle of a large forest_ **

The door blew open with a well-placed _bombarda_ and the five adult wizards and witches entered slowly and carefully.

The room was stark white -- the walls, the floors, even the light coming through. Everything except the bed in the corner, the runes on the floor and the ceiling, and the boy sleeping peacefully under the covers.

"My word, what was done to him?" Madam Bones asked.

"It would appear that his magick is being blocked through the use of fairly illegal rune magick," Severus Snape said.

"How long has he been here, do you think?" Tonks asked.

"Doesn't much matter, does it?" Kingsley Shacklebolt commented. "Truth is, Dumbledore's known where he was this whole time, and so has Sirius. Let's just get him out."

"How do you know?" Madam Bones inquired. "We need to be certain, to take matters to the Wizengamot."

Severus snorted. "He is the Chief Warlock, I doubt they will do anything but slap his wrist, but since you asked..." he trailed off and lazily rolled his wand around in the air while muttering. Purple light shot from the door to the rune patterns on the floor. The purple light had odd markings hovering in it, like runes and glyphs, but somehow not.

Severus whispered another spell and the door highlighted with an emblem. "That is the Headmaster's magickal signature. And that..." he pointed at the door.

"Is the Dumbledore family crest!" Minerva McGonagall cried. "My goodness, Severus, whatever was he thinking?"

"And this is an old Black Family hideout," Tonks said softly. "Only Sirius would have access to it, though a couple of others would have known about it."

"Your mother, for one," Kingsley said.

Tonks nodded and then sighed. "How do we break the spells surrounding him?" she asked while pointing to the body on the bed.

"I have some familiarity with some of these runes, how about you, Severus?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes," came Severus's short reply as he moved closer to the runes.

"I think we should all just take a section. There should be enough of us that we can break the binding magick all at once," Tonks said.

Madam Bones moved to the left side of the arc of runes on the floor. Kingsley moved into the corner of the room and pointed his wand at a section of the ceiling. Severus took a section in the center or the arc. Minerva pointed her wand at the ceiling as well, and Tonks walked to the far right corner, where the bed sat.

The witches and wizards worked for hours to deactivate the runes. After a while, they switched sides and began working on each other's sections as well. Finally, there was a great cracking sound as the ceiling split down the middle and the runes on the floor vanished.

"Well, that's one way," Madam Bones said and then began to laugh. "By the gods, I'm tired."

"Madam Bones, Tonks, Kingsley, thank you for your effort and your discretion," Minerva began sternly. "Severus and I will take it from here."

Madam Bones and Tonks nodded and left, but Kingsley simply leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere until we know that Lord Potter-Peverell is alive and well," he said with finality.

"No need to be so formal, Kingsley. He's just Harry to us." Minerva looked at Severus and, after a moment, corrected herself. "He's just Harry to me, anyway."

"It's proper to address him as his title until he gives me leave to use his name and you're aware of that, Minerva," Kingsley argued.

"This is getting us nowhere," Severus said angrily. "We need to wake up Mr. Potter and get him to some form of medical aid. His Lordship is in question, as he was not awake on his fifteenth birthday to accept it, nor to sign the required documents, nor to attend the two sessions of the Wizengamot since his birthday. But, that does not matter!"

Suddenly, Harry sat straight up in bed and opened his eyes. The entire room was blasted with eerie green light and everyone ducked.

"Sorry!" Harry shouted and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, there was no blast of green light and his eyes looked clear.

"Since you are awake, Mr. Potter, I shall take my leave and let Kingsley and Minerva attend to you," Severus said coldly.

"Wouldn't it be wise for you to look over him, Severus? Neither Kingsley or I are as well-versed in healing spells as you," Minerva said.

Severus grumbled and began to shake his head, but then he sighed and stepped forward. "Do be still, Mr. Potter," he said tersely as he raised his wand.

****

**_Longbottom Manor_ **

Neville blinked slowly and then sat up. His body ached and there were bruises still blossoming under his skin, but otherwise he was as well as could be expected.

Magick had repaired his broken arm, his broken foot and all the cuts, but only time and bruise paste would heal the bruises. He was on a nutrition potion and a blood replenishment potion until his malnutrition and his blood bounced back to normal, and he was on a calming draught until Healer Nore decided he'd be okay without it. The calming draught was of a milder brew than usual, because it was designed for long-term use.

He was having nightmares, but that was to be expected. His experience, as a prisoner at Malfoy Manor, had made him much more jumpy, but also...it had hardened him, in some way he'd yet to define. It had made him want to work harder at school, and he'd talked to his grandmother and put his foot down. He would decide for himself what classes he would focus on and what direction his life would take.

He stared down at his wand for several moments. He'd gotten his own towards the end of last school year, but it had been a big argument with his grandmother.

He'd been seriously relieved when he'd gotten it back when he'd come home from the Infirmary -- his grandmother had found his wand at Platform 9 3/4 when she'd come to rail at him and had discovered him missing, instead. He'd loved his father's wand, but it had never been his wand and it hadn't helped him with his magick. In fact, it had only helped him during solitary study and the club meetings. Never in class and never without intense focus and concentrating so hard he'd thought he might burst a blood vessel.

Neville moved slowly out of the sick-room he'd been in for the last week. The room was one of two set aside for long recoveries from illness, and his grandmother had insisted Healer Nore and Madam Pomfrey set him up in there, rather than in his suite of rooms. He was anxious to leave and get back to his own room and his routine.

He was about to head into his own rooms and call for his House Elf, to bring him something to eat, when a patronus raced through the house towards him.

Neville leapt back and flung out his wand (8 and a half inches, cherry, unicorn hair) before he recognized the chipmunk patronus as Tonks'. 

"Sorry, Neville. Didn't mean to leave you in the lurch. We've found Harry. I'll be by tomorrow to take your statement and copies of your memories, about what happened to you. Harry will be okay, in case you wondered. Hope you're recovering well!" came Tonks's voice.

Neville frowned. Where had Harry been and what had happened to him? He shook his head and proceeded into his parlour.

"Flora!" Neville called.

Flora, Neville's House Elf, popped into the room. "What can Flora be doing for Master Neville?" she asked.

"Talk with Dobby and Kreacher, and find out what's going on with Harry and then report back, okay? And I need a sandwich and some juice, before you go, please," Neville said gently.

Flora nodded and popped away. A few moments later a tray with a sandwich, crisps, a cut up apple and some cubes of cheese, along with a tall glass of juice appeared on the coffee table in front of the fireplace.

***

More than two hours later, Flora came back, but she didn't have any information aside from the fact that Harry had been missing since they went home for the summer holidays. Kreacher wasn't allowed to tell her anything, though he'd been furious and worried. Dobby knew he couldn't reach Harry, but he couldn't figure out why -- and didn't have any more information.

It was frustrating for Neville, so he set himself the task of writing every single person he thought might have information -- and he started with Remus Lupin and Theodore Nott.

*********************

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making Dumbledore a Pure-blood wizard, here. I know the canon is that he's half-blood, but that doesn't really fit my narrative, so...yeah. Thanks for understanding.


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville finds out some of what happened to Harry, then we find out what happened to Neville.  
> (Neville and Harry will go back to Hogwarts, because it's OWL year, but they'll both go back late).
> 
>  
> 
> *****Sorry guys, accidentally posted this chapter before it was done and so had to delete it and start again.  
> **** I have no idea when I'll update this story, and no idea when it might be done. I am, at the same time, trying to finish other HP WIPs, and in May or June my family and I are moving.  
> *** The appendix has been updated -- Chapter 8, to be precise.

**The Letter Exchange**

_Lord Longbottom,_  
_I hope that's the correct way to address you, I wasn't sure if you were able to do the ceremony or sign the paperwork as of yet._  
_As far as Harry is concerned, I am very happy to hear that he's been found. I'd been looking for him. Sirius conveyed to me that he (Sirius, that is) had enrolled Harry in a summer counselling program._  
_I wrote to Harry several times, but he never wrote back. I felt very unsure of the situation and so I looked into it._  
_I found no record of a program that Sirius had paid for, so I contacted Healer Drummond. She was confused, and then when I explained, she was livid._  
_When I confronted Sirius about it, he became very angry and irrational and then told me that Dumbledore had arranged the entire thing._  
_Realizing there was a lie being told somewhere in there, I began to search for Harry, but my resources are limited._  
_I'm afraid I have no other knowledge for you, aside from these facts:_  
_Sirius and I stayed at Hogwarts during the Ball, so that we could take Harry home the following morning. When we all arrived back home, Harry put away his things and started on his summer work._  
_Sirius made an appointment with the Ministry to get Harry checked for his sway, and I thought it seemed too early -- it's supposed to happen on your fifteenth birthday and not before, but Sirius explained the early appointment time (30th June) was important to Gringotts for some formality thing about Harry being his (Sirius's) heir._  
_This didn't make sense to me, but what do I know about the Ancient and Noble families and rules and law regarding heir things? I'm muggle-born._  
_So, I said okay and I told Harry about the appointment -- who was glad to get it out of the way, especially since he already had a lot of plans for his birthday and the week after it._  
_I couldn't go to the appointment, though. I had an appointment at my Healer's, and I really couldn't miss it._  
_When I came home the evening of the 30th, after quite a long day, Sirius told me that Harry was out with Heir Nott, and I didn't think anything of it. I had a simple dinner, spent some time with Sirius, and went to sleep._  
_The next day, Sirius had things planned out for us and I thought I'd just missed seeing Harry again -- what with his busy summer._  
_After about a week of this -- not seeing Harry-- I asked Sirius what was going on, and he told me about the program Harry'd gone to._  
_It sounded odd, considering Harry had told me he had plans from 30th July until 30th August, but I assumed the program would be over by then, or that he'd shifted his plans._  
_Things became increasingly alarming, and more clear, by 30th July when Harry wasn't back from the program and then it got odder and worse when I realized he was going to miss his birthday, signing documents at Gringotts, and that Sirius wasn't planning any kind of ceremony for him._  
_Sirius and I fought about it, and Sirius produced a letter that Harry had written him. It wasn't in Harry's handwriting. We fought some more, and I moved out._  
_I hope that puts together some pieces for you, and please write to me when you hear from Harry._  
_I would like it if he knew I did not have a hand in the plan of whatever happened to him._  
_Be well, Lord Longbottom._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Remus J. Lupin_

***

_Dear Lord Longbottom,_  
_Thank you so much for contacting my son about Lord Potter-Peverell._  
_We were aware that something dreadful had befallen him, but of course we are quite isolated at home and had no hope of finding out what on our own._  
_We are, indeed, glad to find out that he is alive and that he will recover from whatever happened to him._  
_Heir Nott is not able to write to you, as he has taken ill -- as a direct violation of the contract entered into freely by him and Lord Potter-Peverell._  
_I am equally glad to find out that you are recovered from your ordeal, and I do hope you will let us know if there is anything we can do for you._  
_Heir Nott will recover shortly, now that Lord Potter-Peverell has been found and is recovering. I will convey your message to him and I will be sending along a message to Lord Potter-Peverell as well._  
_Yours Sincerely,_  
_Lord Nott_

***

**Longbottom Manor**

Neville sat in the second parlour on the ground floor of his family's home. Soon, his grandmother would move out and into Wellspring House, which was part of the Breakwell estate. He was considered an adult, now, due to his Lordship and there were steps that needed to be taken because of it. He'd signed the paperwork and had a brief ceremony at Gringotts. The Longbottom signet ring sat on his index finger on his right hand.

Now, he waited in the parlour used for business matters for the Aurors who were coming to take his statement and his memories. Madam Leavey, his solicitor, sat next to him.

"Mr. Longbottom," Auror Brinman began.

"Lord Longbottom," Anne Leavey, Neville's solicitor, corrected.

Auror Brinman frowned. "I don't hold with the old traditions," he said stubbornly.

"You are in the home of Lord Longbottom, of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom and you will address him correctly and in the formal manor, or we will request another Auror and file a complaint with not only your department but also with the Department of Traditions and Regulations," Miss Leavey replied.

Auror Brinmen went bright red and then he slumped back against the couch and nodded. "Of course. I apologize."

Neville nodded slightly.

Auror Nymphadora Tonks set a small glass orb that shot out yellow light on the coffee table between them. Neville didn't need it explained, he recognized it as a magickal recording device. They had a few in the Longbottom Library, of testimony given about his parents' torture. He'd listened to them, in secret, as a child.

"Well. Uh. In any case," Tonks said. "Let's start at the beginning. We were under the impression that your grandmother had picked you up from Hogwarts. But, that isn't what happened -- we've had it from Lady Longbottom of Breakwell, so...how did your wand wind up at Platform Nine and 3/4s?"

Miss Leavey gave Neville a nod.

"I got on the train with the rest of the students. I had some business to discuss with Heir Smith," Neville explained. "So, instead of sitting with Heir Weasley and my friends, I sat with Heir Smith and his friends -- Heir Macmillan, Susan Bones, Heir Abbott, and Su Li."

"And they can corroborate that?" asked Auror Brinmen.

"Yes, of course," Miss Leavey said as she picked up a packet of parchment paper and handed it to the Auror. "This is a copy of the written testimonies that we have gathered from everyone in question."

Auror Brinmen nodded and took the packet from Miss Leavey and then sat back again.

"Okay," said Tonks. "So, you were on the train for the whole of the ride and you got off the train at the Platform. Why did you never go back to your friends?"

Again, Miss Leavey nodded at Neville.

"The Smith family own a large magickal plants conservatory and I am interested in investing. We discussed that thoroughly. Then, I watched while Heir Macmillan and Heir Abbott played a game of chess -- which lasted for quite a while. After that, I got involved in an Herbology discussion with Susan Bones, after which I spent time talking about charms with Su Li. By the time I was done, it was late. I stayed where I was. I sent my patronus to George to let him know, but I'm aware he never got it," Neville answered.

"Alright. So, then what happened at King's Cross -- who approached you? How did they kidnap you?" Auror Brinmen asked.

"I was supposed to meet with my Uncle -- Sir Niall Breakwell -- and he was supposed to escort me to a meeting with my grandmother and a few others. I looked around for him, but didn't find him. Instead, a young man was holding a placard with my name on it. We talked for several moments -- I wanted to make sure that he was who he said he was -- an associate of my Uncle, whom my Uncle had sent to fetch me. We apparated. In the midst of apparating, it was interrupted. I wasn't splinched, luckily...but the young man was and that's when the Death Eaters got me. I don't know how my wand ended up at the Platform -- because I had it with me, when I left with Mr. Meyer," Neville explained in a monotone.

"Mr. Leonard Meyer, who was killed that evening by what appeared to be an apparation accident? That's who you met with?" Tonks asked.

Neville paled and then nodded. "I didn't know he'd died."

"Sorry, Neville," Tonks said casually. They'd known each other since childhood, and Tonks knew Neville wouldn't stand on ceremony for her.

Neville gave her a weak smile and shook his head.

"Where did you land when the apparation was interrupted?" Auror Brinmen asked, getting them back on topic.

"In a small outcropping of trees, and I was then knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I was in a basement. It was revealed to me, soon after, that it was the Malfoy Manor basement. I'd been at the Malfoy's before, for some select Ministry events, but...you know...not down in a dungeon-like basement or anything." Neville sighed. 

"Who told you that you were in Malfoy Manor?" Tonks asked.

"Draco...er, Heir Malfoy told me, he came to visit me, within the first bit of time I was there. He wanted to see if I was alright," Neville said.

"You two are on a first name basis?" Auror Brinmen asked, surprised.

"That's not relevant to the inquest, Auror Brinmen. Neville, don't answer that," Miss Leavey interrupted.

"Okay. So. What happened to you at Malfoy Manor?" Tonks asked softly.

"I was held for a while without food or water or loo breaks, but I can't tell you how long. Days, I think. The lighting down there is odd and it's hard to tell the passage of time. Then, I was taken to what can only be described as a throne room. Weak, shivering, exhausted and thirsty, I was made to participate in a dark ritual. A variation on the _Ritual of Three_ ," Neville explained.

"A variation on what?" Auror Brinmen asked.

Tonks shook her head. "No need to answer that one, we're aware of what it is and I'll explain it to you later, Brinmen." She sighed. "Was Lord WhatsIt present during the ritual?"

Neville grimaced. "A small, withered....thing...that looked like a malnourished, discoloured and disfigured...infant was there. It was later made very clear to me that is was, in fact, Lord You-Know-Who."

"What did they do to you after the ritual?" Tonks asked.

Auror Brinmen leaned forward. "Shouldn't we get more information on the ritual itself and if Lord Who's-It has risen?"

Tonks glared at Brinmen, who leaned back once more. She shook her head. "We have captured Felix Rosier, and he was more than happy to explain the entire ritual, given the right incentive. No need for Neville to go into it. I will get you the transcript of the interview when we get back to the Ministry."

Auror Brinmen nodded.

"After the ritual, what happened?" Tonks asked.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr. took me back down to the basement. Bleeding from the arm and with a broken foot. I recognized him, you see, from some memories of my grandmother's. He's escaped Azkaban, I think you'll find," came Neville's reply.

"Did you encounter Lord Malfoy or Lady Black-Malfoy?" Tonks asked. "Or their son, aside from when he came to see you when you arrived?"

Miss Leavey raised a hand. "Neville will only answer a few more questions after this, and nothing he says will be used to incriminate either Heir Malfoy or Lady Black-Malfoy. It needs to be made clear that they had nothing to do with the torture that Neville endured," she said sternly.

Tonks nodded and then said, "Of course. So noted. Mote it be."

"I saw Dra-- Heir Malfoy and Lady Black-Malfoy a few times, yes. I only saw Heir Malfoy that first night, and then I didn't see him again until a very long time later. It was conveyed to me by Kilty -- the House Elf who was in charge of my food and water and loo breaks, after the ritual anyway -- that they'd gone away for a while. I saw Lady Black-Malfoy several times upon their return. She did not engage in torturing me, nor did she speak to me. She did, however, send Dra-- Heir Malfoy to me after every....encounter I had with the Death Eaters." Neville finished speaking and took a sip of tea.

"And Lord Malfoy?" Tonks asked.

Neville barely suppressed a shudder. "He was present every time that I was dragged out for what the Death Eaters considered fun. He cast the cruciatus curse on me a few times. He didn't do anything else though."

"Did you recognize any of the other Death Eaters?" Auror Brinmen asked.

Neville nodded slowly. "Armstrong Avery, Rodney Gibbon, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Snowden Selwyn, Penette Parkinson and Regina Parkinson," he listed. He felt bad about naming Pansy Parkinson's parents, but...he wasn't going to lie, and he and Miss Leavey had discussed it beforehand.

"That is more than enough. You have a catalogue of Lord Longbottom's injuries, you have statements from two of the captured Death Eaters, you have my file of depositions, and you have the evidence given by Lady Black-Malfoy. As such, you have more than enough for your case and for anything else you may wish to pursue. Lord Longbottom is done answering your questions and we would like you to leave," Miss Leavey said as she stood.

Tonks smiled and rose. 

Auror Brinmen glared, but he rose as well. 

"One final question, Lord Longbottom," Auror Brinmen said silkily. 

Neville sighed. "What is it?"

"Do you believe, given your experiences, that Lord What's-It is, indeed, back from the dead? He has risen and is once more in charge of the Death Eaters?"

Neville turned slightly and looked Brinmen right in the eyes. "Yes," he said with finality. "He's back."

****************************

TBC


	4. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes back to school.
> 
> Welcome, to a more Slytherin Harry.

**15 November**

It had been two months since Harry had been found. He'd recovered as much as he was going to, and now it was time to head back to Hogwarts. Remus had wanted him to stay away from school for a bit longer -- do a bit more emotional, physical and magickal therapy -- but he'd had enough. He wanted to be back amongst his peers, going to classes and seeing his friends. He needed things to get back to normal.

Orson Hawkins would sit in the Peverell seat when Harry couldn’t, and he’d hired Lady Olivia Sewlyn to sit the Potter seat on the Wizengamot. He’d taken care of everything he needed to, and he was ready to take up his life again.

He and Remus were living in one of the Peverell family properties, now that Harry was 15 and able to inherit and access nearly all of the Peverell and Potter estates, minus a couple of things set aside for when he turned 25. If his father had lived, he'd be able to sit one of the Wizengamot seats at 15 and he'd have gotten access to his school vault at 11, but he wouldn't be in control of anything -- James would.

As it was, Sirius was his guardian in name only now. Harry's status as the Boy Who Lived was the only thing that kept him from living on his own, though it was perfectly legal for him to do so now that he had accepted and had his ceremony for his wealth, properties and title. Lord Potter-Peverell, and at age fifteen with two Wizengamot seats.

He'd picked Remus to live with him, after his few weeks at Apollo's Private Healers, because he'd had to pick someone and Remus was better than all the other choices the Ministry and the Order had given him. He was done with the Order before he'd even really begun, but it was better that they not know that so soon.

Harry sighed, hefted his bookbag over his shoulder and started up the castle's front steps. 

The great doors opened before he got there and Professor Snape stepped out.

"Lord Potter-Peverell," he said gently. "We've been expecting you."

Well used to Severus Snape's more gentle tone, after weeks of seeing him at Apollo's, Harry simply nodded.

"Did Professor McGonagall get the position then?" Harry asked as they walked into the castle.

Professor Snape nodded. "For the time being," he replied.

It was Harry's turn to nod. He suspected that Professor Dumbledore would be back as Headmaster by the beginning of the year, regardless of how his trial went. The Board of Governors trusted that Dumbledore had the magickal strength and knowledge to beat back the dark, they wouldn't want to endanger the rest of the students just based on what had happened to Harry.

"Classes start in three hours, Lord Potter-Peverell," Professor Snape said as he led Harry down to the Dungeons. "Oddly enough, you will find yourself safest amongst my Slytherins, though I am no longer their Head of House."

"I'm hardly surprised, Professor," came Harry's response.

Professor Snape bowed his head briefly in acknowledgment and then led Harry down a short staircase and to the left. Along the wall, on the left-hand side, was a massive portrait of a green anaconda.

"Your room," the Profesor said as he gestured to the portrait. "You will need to set the password and I can teach you that spell if you need."

Harry shook his head, looked at the snake and, in Parseltongue said," _Hello, My name is Harry, and you guard the entrance to my room. Might you permit me the use of your name?_

The snake peered at Harry for a moment before nodding its great head. " _Speaker's are rare,_ " it said simply. " _I am called Sil. Snake names are either extremely long or very short. You killed the dark queen in the chamber._ "

Harry nodded. " _Yes. Are you still willing to guard my room?_ "

Sil's body gave a slight shiver. " _I would not have let them move me if I protested being your room's guardian._ "

" _Great. I'd like the password to be strictly in Parseltongue, and I'd appreciate a warning before letting in any teachers or staff,_ " Harry explained.

" _Of course,_ " Sil agreed. " _And the password?_ "

When the password was set, Harry turned to look at Professor Snape. "Is there anything else, sir, or may I get settled in?"

Professor Snape gave a short sigh of relief that he wouldn't usually display in front of a student, but he was very glad the Parseltongue was over. It gave him the creeps -- to use a colloquialism. He handed Harry a sheet of parchment.

"Your class schedule, as well as the times that the Gryffindor house will have its meetings and tryouts and such things. You will find the information for Slytherin house included as well, on the off chance you may want to participate there instead. The Headmistress has approved your doing House activities with either or both. I will leave you now, Lord Potter-Peverell, but do note that at the bottom my office hours are listed. Things, as you know, have changed. I wish to encourage our...cease-fire, as it were, in order to save as many of my Slytherins as possible," Professor Snape explained.

Harry took the paper from his Professor and headed into his room, the portrait closing firmly behind him.

***

Having to arrive early enough in the morning to be able to attend classes had been odd, but not impossible. He'd packed up his things, and then he'd side-a-long apparated with Remus three times,over water, to get to Scotland. Then, they'd had to use the floo network to get to Hogsmeade. Although it was super safe, their new house, a Peverell property, it was in a remote corner of Norway. Remus had left him in Hogsmeade, to do some shopping, and Harry had walked up to the castle from there.

Harry hadn't wanted to move to the Isle of Meryl, or into the castle he now owned, because as much as he loved Remus, he didn't trust him to not find a way to tell Sirius, and whoever else wanted to know, where they were. So, for now, they were living in the tiny magickal village of Eivind in Norway.

He'd unpacked, put away his things, and spent a little time admiring his new room, but now it was time to face the music. Breakfast in the Great Hall beckoned.

***

On his way to breakfast, Harry reattached his bracelet -- the one he'd created at the end of the last school year that connected all the club members. He was lucky he'd even gotten it, along with the rest of his things, back. He'd had to leave it at home for the appointment at Gringotts, only to find out that he was being kidnapped in a bizarre and dangerous attempt by Dumbledore and Sirius to get the dark magick, or whatever, out of him.

The Great Hall was empty when he got there, which gave him a few moments to figure out where he wanted to sit. He stared longingly at the Gryffindor table for a few moments, before turning and heading swiftly for a spot at the end of the Slytherin table. He wasn't a Slytherin student, of course, but Professor Snape had been clear -- for all intents and purposes, Harry could consider himself an honourary member of Slytherin house for the remained of his Hogwarts career.

Decided, he waited for the students to file in and for breakfast to appear.

***

Theo sat down beside Harry at the Slytherin table and, for a moment, leaned his shoulder into Harry's. He gave a nearly inaudible sigh of relief. "I know I saw you only a couple of weeks ago, but I am extremely relieved that you're back in school," he whispered.

Harry nodded and shifted to push his shoulder against Theo's. "I feel anxious about it, but I'll feel a little better by the end of the week. I just want to go to my classes, make sure I didn't miss anything important, and start club meetings again."

Blaise slid into place across from them, with Draco next to him. Daphne sat next to Theo, and Millicent sat down next to Harry.

Slowly, the rest of the table filled in, with the majority of the Slytherin students from all seven levels.

Tracey Davis sat down on Blaise's other side. "Professor Snape spoke with all of us, at length, over the last week to explain your rooming and housing situation, Lord Potter-Peverell. Professor Sinistra also had words with us, as our Head of House. I'm pleased to have you in Slytherin, as are others," she said formally.

Harry gave a small, tight smile. "I'm sure not everyone is thrilled, but thank you."

"Only some of the older students are unhappy with the arrangement. Our year, the year below, and the sixth years are fine with it. The first, second and third years don't really know how to feel. They will follow our lead," Theo reassured.

"There are a few people, Vincent and Greg for example, who will not be welcoming. But, even Pansy was fine with the news," Blaise commented.

Food filled the platters on the table in front of them and while the entirety of the Great Hall was occupied with gathering food and eating breakfast the conversation changed.

***

Harry looked up at the tap on his shoulder. He wasn't surprised by the visit, and not at all displeased. He rose from his seat and turned around.

Neville stepped forward and gave Harry a long hug. Ron, Fred, George and Ginny followed shortly after and then, for a moment, they all just stared at each other.

"Someone say something, please," Ginny said before she walked off to visit with Blaise.

"I'm glad you're alright, mate," Ron started. "We were worried."

Harry nodded.

"Your hair is different," Ron said, and then he laughed.

Harry raised a hand up to the long pony-tail scraped ruthlessly back, the black interrupted by streaks of white on one side of his head. "I didn't have time for a trim, and it's a decent disguise. The white I can't do anything about - a consequence of...of the whole ordeal," he replied.

"It's a good look on you," Fred said calmly.

"Are you still going to take classes with us?" Neville asked.

"With the Gryffindors?" George said.

"My schedule is setup to do so, yeah, but I'm not sure that I won't make a change. It's not that I don't love you all, and it's not that I'm not a Gryffindor...I am, but...the majority of Gryffindors believe Dumbledore to be infallible and I...I can't change their minds, and I can't sleep where I'm not safe."

"We get it," Ginny said as she came back over. She looked around the circle. "And Professor McGonagall wouldn't have signed off on your private room in the dungeons if she had felt you would be safe in the dorms."

"Yeah. Thank you," Harry said. "For getting it."

"Alright. Well. Time to head to class," Neville said. "You'll like Professor Gelbero, Harry."

"So far, I've liked all the new teacher's I've interacted with. Everyone's been very helpful, very dedicated to keeping me up-to-date and allowing me to turn in work via owl," Harry explained.

"That's right, you're pretty caught up, aren't you?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded and the group dispersed. Those going to Transfiguration (5th year Slytherins and Gryffndors) continued walking. Neville, Harry and Ron were joined by Theo, Blaise, Draco, and Millicent. Daphne, Tracey and Pansy walked behind them. A little further up a cluster of Gryffindors headed to the same class.

He wasn't sure how the rest of the school year would go, but he was glad he was back for it.

With a renewed sense of belonging, Harry reached over and grabbed Theo's hand.

******************

TBC


	5. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has nightmares. We learn about magickal inheritances.  
> Friday, his first week back.
> 
>    
> * Theo has inherited something from his mother's side which has streaked his hair in iridescent purple  
> **warning for 1/4 Veela!Draco (yeah, I'll probably add it to the tags eventually)  
> ***Er, I've turned Harry into a vegetarian. Sorry if you're offended.  
> **** Yeah, I've made up some rune alphabets. Lol.  
> ***** Merlin stuff is taken from a combination of sources, including Wikipedia, and made up completely by me.

_Harry couldn't move. He was barely breathing, and no matter how hard he concentrated, he couldn't take a deep breath. His own body wasn't responding to his commands and he had no idea what was happening. After careful inspection, it seemed the only thing he could move was his eyes._

_After a while, he got used to moving his eyes regularly; rolling them up, or to the side, or back and forth, depending on what he was thinking. He couldn't hear anything aside from his own, steady, small breaths and his heartbeat. He couldn't open his mouth. His eyelids would not move, save for when his eyes were moving around. He couldn't clench his hands, or his muscles._

_He lay there, day after day, rolling his eyes whenever he felt the sensation of someone else in the room. He spent long hours thinking, just thinking -- about his friends, his magick, about Theodore, about the situation he'd found himself in. He had no sense of the passage of time. He had no way of knowing if there was anyone else in the room, unless they were right there, in his personal space, as he was stuck to the bed. He knew it was magick holding him in place, taking care of his needs, allowing his body to perform its shallow breaths and other functions. And no matter how he tried, he could not make the magick let him go._

_Regardless of his inability to tell time, he knew he'd been there for a long time. At the age of fifteen or sixteen, all wizards and witches come into their magickal inheritance. No amount of magick, binding, spell-work, potions, charms or enchantments could suppress a witch or wizard's magickal inheritance. On his birthday, he had jolted awake at the extreme surge of magickal energy in his body, and it had been the only time, the singular experience, upon which he'd almost escaped his godfather and Dumbledore's clutches._

_They hadn't been prepared for him to be so powerful. They hadn't been prepared for his rightful and/or inherited magick to come for him with such a blast of power that he'd overwhelmed them both and very nearly escaped. Had he been able to apparate on his own, without the aid of accidental magick, he may very well have escaped. If only he'd managed to master the Salire spell. But now, he knew, there were even more runes around his bed and even more magick at work, holding him down. He'd never get away now....never._

Harry bolted awake. For several moments piercing, green light washed the room in the eerie glow of the _Avada Kedavra_ curse, but then he took a deep, calming breath and focused inward. Concentrating, he blinked several times in succession and the green light of his eyes went back to normal.

He was fine. He wasn't in the decrepit tower anymore. He was in his room, in the dungeons, at Hogwarts and he was perfectly safe. The week of classes, the being among all the people, the routine of lectures, magick, homework and friends and the real isolation of his own room, down here all alone, must have dragged the nightmare back into his subconscious. He hadn't had it in over a week.

Harry rose from bed and went directly into his attached bath. After taking care of necessary things -- loo, hand washing, teeth brushing -- he headed into the shower. He stood under the hot spray of water for a long, long time before soaping himself up and getting on with the business of getting clean.

When he was finished, he dressed in his Gryffindor uniform, the striping around the hem of his clothes and robes the patented Gryffindor gold and scarlet, but he swapped out his Gryffindor tie for a plain, green tie. It was a little too early, still, for breakfast in the Great Hall, so he padded over, in socked feet, to his tiny kitchenette.

It consisted of a small stretch of counter, a toaster oven, a kettle, a tiny sink, a tiny cold-cupboard (magickal equivalent of a muggle refrigerator) and two shelves above the sink for food and dishes. The appliances ran on magick, as most things in Hogwarts did, and when he needed or wanted fresh groceries he just had Kreacher or Dobby bring them for him. One of the shelves was stocked with dry goods and fruit while the other held glasses, mugs, a couple of bowls, a couple of plates and some cutlery.

His dry goods consisted of oranges, apples, almond butter, peanut butter, bread, muesli, several boxes of different kinds of tea (loose and sachets), a few packets of crisps and a few packets of biscuits. The little cold-cupboard stored soy milk, vanilla soy creamer, non-dairy butter, jam, a couple of cartons of apple juice, grapes and some cheese.

Harry made himself a small breakfast, sat down at the little table by the window, which looked out into the Black Lake, and pulled open a slim volume called _Courtship Rituals_ , from his Wizarding Culture class. There was no reason not to finish the homework for Monday, since he was up so early, and his homework that was due today [Friday] was already complete.

***

He skipped breakfast in the Great Hall to catch up on some reading and joined his fellow Fifth Years for Study of Ancient Runes. In all honesty, he should have dropped the class. He had loved runes. The different alphabets, their intricate nature, the fact that changing just one line in drawing them changed their meaning or power, the way he and Cedric had done so well using them in the Rune Battle in the Tournament...he had really loved them.

However, being trapped by them...it had taken away his love of them, his interest. He'd kept the class because he understood that the course was fundamental to both subjects he might want to pursue if he survived the coming war. Medicinal magick [being a Healer or Medi-Wizard] or Warding Magick were the two areas he thought he might want to turn into a career, after school, after the war. His desire to be an Auror, after his father, was long dead.

Theo sat down next to him and Sally-Anne sat on his other side, at the three person table. Draco, Blaise and Daphne sat at the table behind them. Ever since he'd moved into the dungeons, the majority of the Slytherins had been kind to him, truly seeming to understand that he'd hold up against both Dumbledore and Voldemort -- that he was a third side of the war where they could be safe. 

He watched as Hermione went out of her way to sit as far away from the Slytherins as possible, and barely resisted a sigh. He smiled at Padma, Emma and Tony as they sat down at the table in front of him. The class was rounded out by the arrival of Justin, Ernie, Zach, Susan and Parvati. Parvati and Ernie sat with Hermione, but not before each nodding, in turn, at Harry.

Professor Babbling bustled in, slashing her wand at the chalkboard. They watched as it filled in with rune diagrams. "Please pass your homework to the front," she said. Her voice commanded their attention, and everyone did as they were told. She collected the homework with a sweeping motion of her wand -- it gathered and landed on her desk.

"Today we will be studying runes as a tool for utilizing and expressing your magickal inheritances. By now, everyone in this classroom should have turned fifteen and everyone, for the most part, should have received and accepted their magickal inheritance," Professor Babbling explained. "For those of you who haven't, this lesson will still be valuable. Is there anyone who hasn't inherited your full magickal powers or traits, yet, by show of hands, please?"

No one raised their hands.

Harry looked around the room and wondered. How powerful were his classmates? Had anyone inherited anything interesting, aside from Draco and Theo? He'd wondered since he'd gotten back, but he knew it wasn't polite to ask.

"As you know, traits, along with your adult level power and magickal core, are inherited by the age of sixteen -- barring complications such as obscurial children and excluding gifts that the witch or wizard are _born_ with such as Metamorphmagus and Parseltongue," Professor Babbling lectured. "The rune combinations that you will learn today will help you to control your magickal core and power while _expressing_ that which is different about you now. This method isn't to be used at all times, as you need to learn, on your own, to concentrate on your power, to feel your magick coursing through you and to utilize it. However, these rune sets can aid you in practicing wandless or non-verbal magick, and they can give you the opportunity to show another your inherited magick or power level, without harm to that other person."

She looked around the classroom. "Can anyone tell me why one might wish to show someone else their magickal core, their power level, or any inherited trait?"

 _I could show everyone the weird thing going on with my eyes, without hurting anyone_ Harry thought to himself. 

Hermione's hand raised into the air. 

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Babbling called on her, but looked around the room for a moment in exasperation.

"There are some gifts that are dangerous, even though they are innate or inherited. Such as the ability to call on fire, or pyromagickals, without thought to its destruction or without yet being able to control it," Hermione said. "But, one might want to show your friends, or parents, or whoever, what you can do in a controlled environment, with the safety of the rune sets or rune shields."

"You aren't suggesting that pyromagickals _can never_ control their gift, are you?" Sally-Anne asked Hermione.

"No, of course not," came Hermione's reply. "I'm simply saying it's one of those gifts that is hard to control, that takes years to learn to control, and that fire...always has sort of a will of its own, and pyromagickals are rare enough as it is. We have one, in the whole school, that I know of, right?"

"Well, let's set aside that argument for now," Professor Babbling said in a rush. "Miss Granger's answer is correct. However, Miss Granger, I'd like to impress upon you the seriousness of what you were about to reveal to the class. It is never appropriate to out another student. Telling anyone what someone else's gift is, without their express permission, is wrong."

Hermione's face fell and she seemed to struggle for a few moments before nodding.

"In any case," Professor Babbling continued. "Our gifts are special and our magickal inheritance is very important. Let's go over the runes you will need to draw and how they work together. Please turn to chapter five in the supplemental and chapter ten in your normal texts. You will require the Vetus Magicus alphabet, or the Merlin Rune Alphabet for these sets or diagrams to work properly. You can find the first on pages 216-220 and the latter on pages 330-332. Let me caution you right now: these two alphabets are only to be used when I have specifically assigned them, or if you go onto apprenticeships or university to study them. They are dangerous, as we have previously discussed."

The students spent the rest of the class learning to precisely draw the rune sets, but they didn't get to utilize their magick or enhancing or controlling properties during the lesson. Professor Babbling assured them that next week they would get to use the runes to work with their traits and/or inheritances, but honestly Harry thought it would take more than one class period to get the runes down correctly.

"Please erase your slates and then take out parchment and quill. There is a homework assignment, due next week," Professor Babbling said when class had about ten minutes left.

Harry sighed and tapped his wand to his chalk-board slate, saying the incantation in his head, _delensa_ , and watched the slate erase itself. He slid his board into his bag and took out his homework diary -- the place where he wrote what all his assignments were, by date, by Professor, and by class. He dipped his quill into ink and prepared to jot down the homework assignment.

***

In Herbology, Harry joined Theo and Blaise at their table with Draco, Pansy and Millicent. Harry, Draco and Pansy still weren't friends, but his willingness to put the past behind them, protect them and his attempts at friendship seemed to go a long way with them. Even now, Draco was staying at a safe-house with his mother that Harry was in control of -- a Potter property.

September had been spent dealing with Self-fertilizing shrubs. Theo'd told Harry he hadn't missed much and it'd been pretty disgusting, but Harry was actually really glad to be back in the greenhouse (Greenhouse Five) with his classmates.

Today's lesson had them dealing with the magickal properties and uses of Screechsnap. It was often used in potions, and in the testing of other magick, potions, charms and enchantments because _it could feel_ both pain and pleasure and was somewhat sentient. Harry didn't feel comfortable with the way it was often used, it felt too much like the muggle fascination with testing products on animals, but he was intrigued by its uses in other ways. Adding it to certain potions, for example, had the effect of making the potion more potent or more able to reach the desired effect.

***

After Herbology, most of the students went to clean up, shower, bathe, before heading to lunch. Lunch was a regular affair, but with Harry avoiding the meat selections. He'd just not had the stomach for meat or meat products since he'd recovered. Being a vegetarian at Hogwarts was actually pretty simple. Most dishes were labelled on the side with a particular colour and the colour corresponded to dietary restrictions.

A green label meant the dish was vegetarian. A yellow label meant the dish was gluten-free. A red label meant there was meat in it, or a meat product, regardless of what the dish was. A white label meant there was dairy of some sort, or eggs in the dish. Finally, an orange label meant there was shellfish in the dish, a blue label meant there was fish in the dish, and a purple label meant the entire dish was vegan.

Additionally, if you required a special diet your parents or guardians would set that up with your Head of House, who would inform the House Elves, and then the House Elves would see to it that you got foods you could eat.

For the first time in almost a week, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, with Sally-Anne on one side and Neville on the other, while Fred and George sat across from him, at lunch.

***

Having Tonks teach History of Magick turned the course from a boring, snooze-fest into an enjoyable fifty-minutes where they all immensely enjoyed her Metamorphmagus abilities while she taught them about the long-dead history of their world, and where they attempted to understand that she was trying to keep them from repeating it.

Tonks believed that the battles and the rules that had shaped their world were important, but that it was equally important for the students to have an understanding of the beginning of recorded magick, which up until this year they hadn't studied.

The first month of class had been spent on additional information, study, essays and quizzes on the Goblin wars, since they were essential to understanding the monetary system of Wizarding Britain. But now, the class moved on, with a collective sigh of relief, to the time of Merlin -- and before.

"Merlin is derived from the Welsh, Myrddin. His father, Asmobriases, was an Incubus and as such, that was where Merlin got his immense powers. Of course, muggle records leave it at that, but magickal documentation provides the information that his mother was, indeed, a witch...Merlin is considered to be the father of magick, even though magick exsisted before him," Professor Tonks said as she pushed an elaborately decorated, dark purple wizard's hat onto her bright green hair. "Can anyone tell me why that might be?"

Zacharias Smith raised his hand. 

Professor Tonks smiled and wiggled her fingers at him.

Knowing that was Tonk's way of signalling a student to respond, Zacharias cleared his throat and said, "Language. Merlin lived during the transition from Olde English to Middle English. Merlin is considered to be the first druid and, as such, absolutely the father of a particular kind of magick. Language being so changeable lends itself to the claim that Merlin was the father of all magick, and not just one type of magick."

"That's pretty accurate. Can anyone tell me any other reasons he'd be considered the father of magick?" Professor Tonks asked.

Hermione raised her hand. Again, Tonks wiggled her fingers at the student in question.

"He was immensely powerful. His children were also immensely powerful. They, of course, created branches of magickal families all on their own. He had children with extraordinary gifts," Hermione said.

"Too right. And, it must be noted, that Merlin had children with no power at all. Half-blood or squibs, before the term 'squib' was coined, obviously. And yet, they aren't talked about, their family lines are recorded because they were related to Merlin, not for any gifts they had. Merlin also had a sister, but other than her name and the fact that they had different father's, not much is recorded about Elspeth-Alun. There is much recorded about Merlin's relationship with Morgan le Fay, and his relationship with Arthur, but can anyone tell me what other wizards could be considered the father of magick, in terms of the UK and England?" Professor Tonks asked.

Ernie Macmillan raised his hands, and when given leave to do so, answered, "Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. It's worth mentioning though that there are probably people whose names we don't know who first discovered their powers long before that. After all, Hogwarts was founded in the 10th century, and the world was alive and thriving well before that."

"Recorded uses of magick and sorcery go back to the end of 5th century, ad, after the collapse of the Western Roman Empire. It is the belief of many magickal historians that magick existed before that, and that there may be records of such. But, since we don't study history that far back, Merlin is considered the father of druidic magick and the founders of Hogwarts are considered especially important in the development of nation-wide magick and magickal practices -- because they began Britain's magickal education outside of the home," Professor Tonks explained. "So, we could say, that Merlin is the father of _modern_ magick, but we would not say that he is the father of all magick. It simply wouldn't be true."

***

After History of Magick, Harry had Arithmancy with the rest of the fifth years who were taking it, and he once again sat with Theo during the class. Blaise sat behind him, with Draco.

Susan Bones was in this class too, as was Lavender Brown and a handful of other students, including Seamus Finnegan and Hermione Granger.

They turned in their homework -- algebraic equations as associated with magick in the first form -- and then began to take notes on the new subject matter. Professor Vector was the kind of person who didn't mince words. She wasn't mean or cruel by any stretch of the imagination, she simply kept the talking to a minimum, her lessons were short, to the point, and she always, always explained how to get to the answer in as few steps, and words, as possible.

At the beginning of the lesson, they went over the homework and, as always, they learned the correct way to do what any classmate had done wrong, before they all moved on to the lesson of the day.

***

Finally, Harry had Potions with Ravenclaw and he was more than happy to sit next to Neville. They turned in their essays from the potion they'd worked on the week before, and this period was a lengthy note-taking session and lecture.

They had to go over all the theory and all the ingredients of the potion they were set to brew next week.

Professor Ravens was much, much nicer than Professor Snape and he allowed them to ask questions and he gave detailed answers. He also encouraged them to look up ingredients and to prepare some things ahead of time, depending on the ingredient.

Professor Ravens didn't drone on, nor did he allow them to talk amongst themselves unless it was about the assignment, but he did encourage questions and, given time, experimentation. He'd taught them the shielding charm for their cauldrons and the differences between the different knife cuts they needed. Under his guidance, Neville had settled and improved.

***

By the end of the day, Harry was exhausted and was very glad to go to dinner with his friends. After dinner, he met up with Theo, Blaise, Ginny, Draco, Fred, George, Neville, Luna and Millicent in the Room and Requirement for a very much needed break -- just hanging out with his friends.

******************

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonk's is still an auror, her assignment just changed to teaching this class, this year. :)


End file.
